


O continente

by Kaubariao



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Guerra, Historia, amizade, colonias, radiação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaubariao/pseuds/Kaubariao
Summary: Em um futuro onde a humanidade conseguiu destruir o próprio mundo, apenas uma pequena parcela continua viva, apenas digamos que em baixo do atlântico não seja o melhor lugar de se morar, a 500 quilômetros da costa das Américas, existe 7 complexos ligados entre si, é onde o que restou da humanidade vive. Um lugar onde as classe são muito bem distintas e os Prefeitos das capitais fingem cegueira aos problemas que atingem os pobres. Neste lugar vil, eu Eliza Weiss, me graduei com louvor na OPERC (Operação de Repovoamento Continental) e eleita sargento, vou liderar grupo Lazaro de elite, o ultimo suspiro da humanidade, visto que os últimos batalhões enviados sempre desaparecem sem deixar rastros.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, gente esse é meu primeiro trabalho, então se virem algum erro de português, concordância ou afins por favor me avisem, se gostarem da história deixem comentários, bjoss

Meu nome é Elise Weiss, terceira filha de Wiliam Weiss, conhecido como o Senhor da quinta Capital. Como sempre aconteceu desde o fim da guerra, os últimos filhos de Senhores são obrigados a entrar na OPERC ( Operação para Pesquisa e Repovoamento continental). O OPERC consiste em reunir filhos de Senhores e os estudantes do Bretanha, um colégio na quarta capital que escolhe os melhores das escolas públicas (que em teoria seria um colégio com ensino de elite para os que não são da elite.) para criar soldados. E fazer com que esses soldados subam a superfície e eliminem possíveis inimigos que ainda existem lá em cima, se existem, não há provas de vida humana ou animal, porém o desaparecimento dos últimos 14 grupos de pesquisa deixa a hipótese mais real. 

Os senhores têm de ter o número de filhos idêntico ao número de sua capital. O filho mais velho é treinado para um senhor (a) de Capital, enquanto os mais novos vão a sexta capital para o treinamento da OPERC.


	2. Despedida

"O fato de mandarem jovens adultos para um lugar completamente novo e desconhecido ja foi uma pauta discutida no passado, quando descobrimos que o oxigenio que temos aqui em baixo não iria durar muito. Ja se foram 14 expedições, tivemos perdas significativas, mas os ganhos são e continuarão sendo maiores que as perdas, a décima quinta expedição será a mais longa e se der tudo como o previsto será a ultima. Eu me comprometo a ser primeira sargento do grupo Lazaro de elite, e junto com esse titulo aceito proteger e guardar tudo e todos os presentes acima do solo."

Terminei o discurso e desci do palco em meio as palmas, estava com o coração na boca. Eu nunca tinha aceitado nada daquilo, foi imposto a mim, e como filha de senhor eu não tinha muitas escolhas. Caminhava em encontro ao meu irmao quando me seguraram pelo ombro

\- Belas palavras Weiss, espero que saiba o que esta fazendo. 

Não precisei olhar para trás para saber quem era, Thomas Dilow tinha concorrido comigo e Nicholas para cargo de sargento mas dispensaram ele por desacato. Segundo ele, eu comprei o cargo por causa do meu pai, não faz muito sentido ja que o pai dele tem mais influencia que o meu, sendo um Juiz do congresso, ele tem mais poder que qualquer Prefeito.

\- Obrigada pelo apoio, Thomas. 

Falei não dando muita bola para ele. Tirei a mão do meu ombro com desprezo e voltei a andar. Meu irmão estava perto da saida olhando para o enorme tubo que nos levaria ao continente amanhã cedo. Ele não parecia preocupado, mas dava para sentir um certo aperto no peito dele.

\- Porque a cara de melancolia ?

\- Não estou melancólico estou preocupado, nunca trouxeram ou mandaram nenhum tipo de foto ou documento que prove que as coisas la em cima realmente vão bem quanto todos dizem, acho que não sou o único que desconfia que a maior parte do que nos contam são mentiras. os pelotões que voltaram só sabem falar de infraestrutura 

\- Sabemos que são, amanhã cedo o Capitão Don vai nos chamar para conversar sobre a real situação.

\- porque eles sempre nos chamam? você que é a Sargento.

\- Mas você é meu irmão gêmeo e segundo a lei nós somos só uma pessoa.

Falei enquanto me encostava na parede ao lado. Ele riu com desdém.

\- Segundo a lei ou a falta dela ?

Rimos juntos. Realmente não há nenhuma lei sobre gêmeos, então eles só dizem que podemos ser considerados um só. Menos sobre ser capitã ou capitão, Anthony não quis concorrer. 

Enquanto conversávamos, pelo canto do olho eu conseguia ver o Nicholas, ele estava do lado de fora do pavilhão e olhava pelo vidro da cúpula. Pelo o que eu percebi nesses últimos três anos treinando ao lado dele, ele nunca gostou muito de conversar ou ficar em grandes grupos, apesar dele não ir com a minha cara, conseguimos "conversar" por olhares. Um dos único que consegue olhar nos meus olhos ou nos do meu irmão. Temos um dos olhos castanho comum, e o outro é de um azul, meio cinza, meio branco, como temos o cabelo preto, esse olho é como um penduricalho tosco que "enfeita" nosso rosto pálido que acaba intimando as pessoas, mas ele não, sempre fez questão de manter o olhar firme, coisa que estava fazendo agora enquanto voltava ao pavilhão. Nos cumprimentamos com um balanço de cabeça e ele passou reto sem uma palavra, como sempre. 

Penso um pouco no que Anthony falou, os materiais que vinham do continente eram enviados direto para o bloco de pesquisa e nunca saiam de lá. O desaparecimento do antigo pelotão não é um fato que ajude a acreditar que houves muitos avanços, mas iremos descobrir amanhã de qualquer jeito.


End file.
